clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Sled Racer
:Not to be confused with Sled Racing, a minigame in Club Penguin. Sled Racer was a mobile application by Club Penguin, based on the mini-game Sled Racing. The objective of the game was to see how far the player could go before crashing. It was released on August 7, 2014 for iOSThe tweet announcing the release of the game on iOS and April 1, 2015 for Android. On January 11, 2016, the app was discontinued, along with the SoundStudio App. This choice was made "to put more focus into Project: Super Secret".Important Information Regarding Sled Racer & SoundStudio Apps Therefore, the app's data can not be downloaded from Club Penguin's servers and can not be played online; however, its data is still available on some sites and can be downloaded manually to play offline. Description 2+ Million Downloads! (on iOS) GO THE DISTANCE! Are you the new Sled Racer legend? From the makers of Club Penguin, Disney's #1 virtual world, take on the steep slopes of the Tallest Mountain! Challenge a high-speed sled run with crazy obstacles and fast-paced action, and compete with Club Penguin friends for the leaderboard's top spot. FOR EVERYONE COMPETE for top spot on the leaderboard CHECK every week for new high scores SURVIVE the slopes RACE down icy sled runs DODGE crazy obstacles FOR MEMBERS Members get UNLIMITED ACCESS to all available power-ups and can choose to equip up to three per race. Jet Pack Boost — Boost at the start of the game Invinci-tube — Start your race with a short burst of invincibility Tube Wax — Speed boost over an ice patch Parachute — Get extra air time Toot Blaster — Get an extra distance blast Revive — Revive from crash to continue run OR WITH IN-APP PURCHASES Players can purchase power-ups one-at-a-time and equip up to three per race. Sled Racer app is free to play. However, there are optional in app purchases and Club Penguin recurring membership subscriptions available for purchase in the Club Penguin app, that cost real money. A membership means unlimited access and endless play Club Penguin apps. If you choose to make a purchase, your iTunes (iOS)/Google Play (Android) account will be charged. Versions iOS Android Supported countries Music Version 1.3 Version 1.0 Trivia *On the title screen of the original version, a Black Deer Puffle could be seen. *At the top of the screen, The Migrator could be seen sailing back and forth between the sea and the Lighthouse. *If you were playing with an internet connection, there would often be popups advertising the Club Penguin App. *Players who reached the top of the friends leaderboard by the end of the week received the Golden Goggles. *When the user earns the aforementioned Golden Goggles, they appear on their penguin in the game, on the main menu and during gameplay. *A remixed version of the music played during a race was used at the Ski Village and Ski Hill for the Club Penguin Island Party. Gallery Icons Sled Racer app 1.0 icon.png|Version 1.0 and 1.1 app icon Sled Racer app 1.2 icon.png|Version 1.2 and 1.3 app icon Logos Sled Racer Logo English.png|English and Spanish Sled Racer Logo Portuguese.png|Portuguese Sled Racer Logo French.png|French Sled Racer Logo German.png|German Sled Racer Logo Russian.png|Russian Banners GX-1200x300 banner-CPsledracer.png Sled Racer app banner.jpg Gameplay StartScreenSledRacer.png|Start screen PowerUpsSledRacer.png|Power-Up selection screen SR1.jpg SR2.jpg SR3.jpg SR4.jpg LOL gold puffle.jpg|Upon crashing Score SR.jpg|Former (prior to v1.2) score popup LeaderboardSledRacer.png|Current score and leaderboard screen Main menu penguins Sled Racer Start Penguin Blue.png|Blue Sled Racer Start Penguin Green.png|Green Sled Racer Start Penguin Pink.png|Pink Sled Racer Start Penguin Black.png|Black Sled Racer Start Penguin Red.png|Red Sled Racer Start Penguin Orange.png|Orange Sled Racer Start Penguin Yellow.png|Yellow Sled Racer Start Penguin Dark Purple.png|Dark Purple Sled Racer Start Penguin Brown.png|Brown Sled Racer Start Penguin Peach.png|Peach Sled Racer Start Penguin Dark Green.png|Dark Green Sled Racer Start Penguin Light Blue.png|Light Blue Sled Racer Start Penguin Lime Green.png|Lime Green Sled Racer Start Penguin Aqua.png|Aqua Sled Racer Start Penguin Arctic White.png|Arctic White 3D penguin models Sled Racer Penguin Model Blue.png|Blue Sled Racer Penguin Model Green.png|Green Sled Racer Penguin Model Pink.png|Pink Sled Racer Penguin Model Black.png|Black Sled Racer Penguin Model Red.png|Red Sled Racer Penguin Model Orange.png|Orange Sled Racer Penguin Model Yellow.png|Yellow Sled Racer Penguin Model Dark Purple.png|Dark Purple Sled Racer Penguin Model Brown.png|Brown Sled Racer Penguin Model Peach.png|Peach Sled Racer Penguin Model Dark Green.png|Dark Green Sled Racer Penguin Model Light Blue.png|Light Blue Sled Racer Penguin Model Lime Green.png|Lime Green Sled Racer Penguin Model Aqua.png|Aqua Sled Racer Penguin Model Arctic White.png|Arctic White Power-Up icons Sled Racer Power-Ups Invinci-tube.png|Invinci-tube Sled Racer Power-Ups Jet Pack Boost.png|Jet Pack Boost Sled Racer Power-Ups Parachute.png|Parachute Sled Racer Power-Ups Revive.png|Revive Sled Racer Power-Ups Tube Wax.png|Tube Wax Sled Racer Power-Ups Toot Blaster.png|Toot Blaster Game over penguins :Note: Only seen before version 1.2 Sled Racer Game Over Penguin.png|After not earning a new high score Sled Racer High Score Penguin.png|After successfully earning a new high score Other Sled Racer Title Screen Full.png|The full former title screen, on which a Black Deer Puffle was seen SledRacer Homepage.jpg|The homepage screen advertising the app Sled Racer Main Menu Balloon Anvil.png|An anvil tied to a balloon as seen in the main menu background Sled Racer Login Message 1.png Sled Racer Login Message 2.png Sneak peeks SledRacerAppGameplayPreview.jpg|Gameplay of the app prior to release as seen on the What's New Blog 0318-(Marketing)-Billboard-Web-PreAwareness-1426705086.jpg|Advertisement for v1.2 update Videos Club Penguin Sled Racer for iOS - Sneak Peek Gameplay Trailer Club Penguin Sled Racer - Behind-the-Scenes Development Timelapse Video Sled Racer 2.0 is Coming Soon! - Disney Club Penguin Sled Racer New Gameplay Sneak Peek - Disney Club Penguin Club Penguin Sled Racer App Intro Video Available Now! Own the Leaderboard in the Sled Racer App - Disney Club Penguin Names in other languages References External links *On iTunes (archive) *On Google Play (archive) Category:2014